A stars hope
by starlight590
Summary: With NME out of the way, Kirby has left and joined the GSA, monsters without homes they land on planets and spread murder and disease, one of the many diseases have hit dreamland, and monsters have attacked leaving few survivors. The survivors have started the search for their old friend who is now in space, after they find him what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

She coughed loudly, sitting up in the ruined and burning castle, she quickly looked around, flames surrounded her, no way out. She wimpered and thought, trying to figure out how to get away. She had narrowed down her solutions to the only one most likely to work. Jumping over the flames and running. She backed away, set on making it out alive. She dashed, leaping over the flame as the heat licked at her feet, she winced as her skin slightly burnt, she tumbled and landed in a heap.

She slowly and shakily got up, looking her feet over, some light burns, nothing too special, she had to crawl now, moving about on her hands and feet accross the scorching hot floor. Sweat trickled down her head as she looked around, she got to a window, looking out, the entire village had burnt to the ground, she sniffled and held back her tears, right now she had bigger fish to fry at the moment. She took a breath of clean air before continuing through the castle, she paused.

"HELP!" she looked around, spotting her apartment. She ran into the doorway, looking in over fire and spotting Tuff.

"Tuff!" she couldn't get in, flames completely blocked the door, she looked at him. "I can't get in!" she cried, he looked around.

"I have something on top of my arm! I can't get loose!" Fumu panicked, looking around.

"Please leave me!" he cried, she wimpered, leaving her brother to die? that wasn't what she wanted to do, she looked up, a rock tumbled from above, she leapt back just in time. If she tried to save him she would end up dead too, it was either one or both. Tears formed and flowed out of her eyes.

"I'm Sorry Tuff! I love you! I always did and will!" she cried, tears streaming down her face as she ran, she slipped, landing on her face, she quickly got up, wiping her face as she continued running, she could see the exit! She sprinted like her life depended on it, which it did, she hurried noticing the drawbridge was burnt down, she prepared herself and leapt out the castle, she didn't jump far enough! she was going to hit the wall instead, she braced herself for the impact when she stopped, she felt something grab her wrist, she looked up to see Meta knight grabbing her, he tugger her up, she sat on the ground, panting loudly and catching her breath, she still cried though.

"Fumu, where's Tuff?"

"h-he's still inside, he's trapped in my familys apartment, something was ontop of his arm, he couldn't move and the room was blocked by a huge rock and fire. I couldn't get to him to help him...He told me to leave him, and I had no other choice I couldn't help him at all!" she started crying again, Meta knight sighed, he wouldn't be able to get in, save him and get back out, atleast not without being burnt alive himself. He pulled Fumu into a hug in an attempt to calm her down, she hugged him tight slowly calming down.

"HELLOO!" a high pitched voice called out, Fumu let go of MK and looked up, Lololo and Lalala were flying about, Lalala was partly burnt.

"DOWN HERE!" Fumu called, Lololo looked down, motioning for lalala to follow. They lowered towards the ground and saw them. Lalala was holding her arm in pain, it was terribly burnt and bleeding, her glove had been burnt off aswell. Fumu hurried and caught Lalala, Lololo watched in sorrow.

"She got burnt protecting me," he said. MK looked her over.

"She'll be fine if we can hurry. As far as we know we're the only survivors. I'm going to check up the town and see if I can find anything or anyone else. Sword, Blade I want you to check on Kabu canyon, if it's still in one piece, I want you to hide in there, if it isn't then head out to Kirby's old house and wait for me there," That said, MK hurried off, towards the now charred town.

He wandered through the main street spotting people moving, he ran up to one, he could see their faces were blank and showed absolutely no emotion, they said nothing but murmured like zombies. He backed away, spotting a drop of black liquid dripping from some of their mouthes. Looking around and listening for anyone calling for help, he was disgusted by the smell, the thick smell of burnt fat filled the air. The sign that someone has been burnt. He sighed, looking around he heard a loud yell and a swear word, Meta knight knew the voice. Tokkori.

"Tokkori! Where are you!?" he asked, he looked around.

"Follow my voice!" he sqwaked, MK wandered, dodgin some of the zombie like people and stopped at the burnt down police department, he started shoveling through the crispy black wood. He spotted a green feather, he was close, a plank of wood started shaking as he quickly lifted it to see Tokkori laying there with a lightly bleeding wing, he managed to stand up, his wing sticking out in a weird way. MK put his hand out for Tokkori to jump onto before walking off, still searching for survivors.

"So, are there any others?" he asked, MK nodded.

"a few others. Fumu, Lololo, Lalala, Sword, Blade and now you," he said, still looking around.

"What bout Tuff?"

"he...didn't make it," he sighed as Tokkori went silent.

"Poor kid," he said, looking around.

"I need to stop at Yabui's, see if I can salvage anything for Lalala and your wing," he said looking around, he stopped at another burnt down building, he spotted a heap of sprawled out and burnt bandages, he found a few that weren't too badly burnt and took them, along with a small first aid box that had managed to stay intact. He couldn't find anything else so he left and searched a little more in the town. About an hour later nothing turned up and all he had found was some packeted food from the store, a sling shot from Gangos toy store, who knows what he had that for, and a spatula from Kawasaki's, that's all he was able to salvage. He put all the things had found in the first aid bag. He laid it over his shoulder, still holding Tokkori.

"Now where are we going?" he asked.

"Kabu canyon, I asked the others to go there and if it was still intact they were to wait for me there. If not they were to go to Kirby's old house," Tokkori nodded as MK continued, walking through the dark canyon. It was lit up at the end as usual. The large stone statue stood there like it normally would. He was overjoyed that Kabu had survived, he paused in front of him.

"They are inside Meta knight," he put the fire out as he climbed down. The others all sat there, Fumu in tears because of her brothers loss, Sword and Blade were trying to calm her down while Lololo was with Lalala who was trying her best not to poke her burns. MK walked down, Sword and Blade nodding at their lord as their welcome back. Fumu looked up, noticing Tokkori, she smiled.

"Tokkori, i'm glad you're safe," she said, he jumped off MK's shoulder pad and over to the poor girl.

"I heard. I'm sorry," he nuzzle her and she ruffled his feathers, looking at his wing. She brushed her hand against the wing, looking at Tokkori for approval, he nodded as she lightly lifted up his wing to look at it. She spread it out to examine it properly and wiped a few hunks of wood out before noticing a lump underneath.

"It's only out of place Tokkori, I can easily fix that, but it's going to hurt a little," he nodded.

"Bring it on," he said, she pressed the bone up and it popped back into place, he yelped a little before flapping his wing about.

"Thanks Fumu," the bird smiled as Fumu nodded a 'no problem' to him. MK was over helping out Lalala. Sword wandered over to Fumu with an icepack in hand.

"Here, put this on your feet. They were burnt right? even I could tell that," he said, passing the pack to her.

"thanks," she held it on her foot, watching Tokkori as he was making sure his wing was ready for flying.

"_**There's one more alive,**_" Kabu said, Fumu looked up.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"_**Rick. He is out in the ocean with Kine,**_" he said. Tokkori flapped his way up.

"I'll go fetch him! Besides I can fly now so it's going to be easier to move around," he said flying out and away through the town. He stood on the edge of the cliff, watching over the ocean. He spotted Kine floating about with a ball of fur next to him, tokkori flew in low.

"Yo, Rick, Kine, you two okay?" he asked Rick slowly nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine, but Rick looks a little sickly, I don't think he liked the sea," Kine said, Rick was slightly pale.

"I know where some other survivers are, but Kine I can't take you with me. You can't survive without water, I'm sorry," he said, Kine sighed, he knew way before he had come.

"I know. Just tell me on thing. Is Fumu-tan alright?" he asked.

"Yeah she's perfectly fine, but she's got burnt feet. I'm sure she'll be fine in no time though," Kine sighed in relief.

"Now, Kine you push Rick the the edge and i'll pull him," he grabbed Rick with his feet and tugged, Kine pushed and eventually they were at the waters edge. Tokkori said his final goodbye's to Kine and told him That Fumu will miss him. Rick managed to walk, even though his face was pretty pale. They eventually got to Kabu and Rick practically collapsed.

"solid ground," he said, taking deep breaths.

"He's been at sea with Kine, I guess he doesn't like swimming much. Kine was still alive but I couldn't do much about him," Fumu sighed.

"Atleast he's alive. I'm glad," she smiled. Lalala thanked Meta knight as he stood and approached the others.

"We should go now. I have an idea as to what we should do. We have to get to Kirby's house. There's something in there I want to show you that he made," they walked out, Fumu's feet felt better, Lalala's arm was bandaged up and the crew were leaving Kabu canyon.

"_**Kabu predicts you will meet Kirby again,**_" he said, MK thanked him for everything as well as Fumu, she paused.

Kirby had left a couple of years ago leaving the warpstar behind because Meta knight had taught him to use another weapon and his inhaling ability had increased so he wouldn't need the warp stars power. MK glanced at the girl and nodded as though he read her mind and she hurried down to grab his warp star before leaving. They all got to Kirby's house, standing out the front resurfaced some memories. MK lead them inside and he pressed a button that was hidden in the closet. A trap door opened up beneath the floor. They walked down to come accross a large cave. A star ship resembling Kirby's sat in the middle. It glistened even though there was no light in the dark.

"When Kirby left, he used my star ship to travel at a faster speed. He left his old one here and allowed me to use it however I wanted," he walked up to the ship, stroking it and brushing dust off it.

"I altered it and made the inside bigger in case we ever needed to leave in a hurry. It isn't that big however we should all fit," he opened the ship and they all climbed in, Tokkori looked unsure but perched himself at the back of a chair. Fumu sat in the second front seat and the others just sat wherever there was room.

The star ship started up, the whirring of the engine was loud, but not as loud as Mike Kirby thank ship whizzed out of the cave and out into the air, just about to hit the atmosphere.

"Fumu, the warpstar is mainly hooked to it's original owner. It can be used as a tracking device to find it's owner. Who is Kirby. It can only be used by the one who cares about Kirby the most, which is you Fumu," she held the small star tight, nodding to Meta knight.

"I see." Tokkori sat on the girls head.

"Don't worry, no pressure at all Fumu," She smiled weakly and nodded, then sighing. The ship sailed on through the dark infinity of space. Meta knight had told them all to rest, Lololo and Lalala were curled up with Rick and Tokkori, Sword and Blade were still up with Meta knight looking through maps. Fumu sat quietly in a corner, unable to sleep.

"Meta knight?" he glanced over from his seat.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that Kirby is still alive out there? We have absolutely no clue whether he's dead or alive, so for all we know he could be dead," she said in a low and sad tone.

"Fumu, look at the warpstar," she looked at it.

"What colour is it?" he asked, she looked at him weirdly.

"Yellow, the same colour it has always been,"

"remember that time, when you first met kirby? The time when the squid demon beast attacked?" she nodded, recalling the scene where she first met Kirby.

"What colour did the warpstar turn when the rocks were dropped on him and he was hurt?"

"Grey-ish blue,"

"That's the colour it goes when Kirby is feeling weak, if he was dead, the star would have no colour at all." he turned his head and got back to his mapping. Fumu looked at the small star.

"Please never turn that colour," she quietly muttered, clinging to it.

"Why is it so hard to find the main star ship?" Sword asked.

"Arthur thinks it's best to continuously move the ship around so that no demons can find it. Only star warriors have the ability to find it," he searched through an old map that he had with him.

"If i'm right, he should be in the Gamma quadrant," he pressed a few buttons on the control panel, high pitched noises whirred in resonance.

"You two can go sleep, i'll take care of the rest," the two knights nodded and walked back to where Fumu sat.

"Don't worry Kiddo, we'll find Kirby," Sword said, Fumu nodded, putting on a smile.

"He's going to be extremely happy to see you again Fumu,"

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to meeting with him again. I wonder if he'll look any different,"

"He should look exactly the same as he did when he left, puffballs don't age easily, especially over two years. He's going to look similar to Meta knight though because he'll have a mask and a cape,"

"Without the mask he'll look exactly the same, so I wouldn't worry," Blade replied.

"I'm not worrying anymore, thanks," she got herself comfy and tried to doze off, however she wasn't allowed the pleasure of sleep, she sat there for a while, too many thoughts flowing through her head. Sword and Blade were snoring away next to her, Meta knight was still piloting the space ship. Fumu stood and made her way to the seat next to him.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, she shook her head.

"No, I can't stop thinking about Tuff and Kirby. I know i'm going to see Kirby soon, but Tuff..."

"Nothing can cure an aching heart but the heart itself Fumu," she sighed.

"True,"

"It's hard to get over losing a sibling, believe me, I know,"

"You had a sibling?" she asked, kind of surprised.

"Well, not necesarily, bit we were close enough to be. Her name was Clove, she was a knight a little younger then myself. It happened so suddenly and not many seemed to take notice of the events taking place," Fumu sat in the seat, listening to his story.

"She had only just graduted, she was on her first warfield. She had slaughtered quite a few demons beasts but then. One of them was a kind we hadn't seen before,"

_Clove gripped her spear, twirling it about and it sliced through the demons like a knife through butter. She watched and saw, a dark fog approaching, it looked dangerous enough to be a monster, so without anythought and fear alone, she attacked it, her spear moving straight through it and doing nothing, her eyes widened with fear as she let out a screech. I heard her and ran to her aid, only to see the child standing there, her head tilted to a side and her eyes a faded, dark blue._

_"Hey Meta knight~...wanna play?" she said in a way that could make anyone run away screaming._

_"Clove...what happened to you..." she stood her wooden spear up and smiled, her mask was cracked and allowed part of her creepy smile to show. She giggled like a mad man and then started attacking. I could see the darkness in her eyes, she was possessed by something._

_"Meta knight!" I heard from behind me, I caught a glimpse of golden armour, Sir Arthur. _You met him when we defeated NME years ago, Fumu._ Anyway, he looked at me sharply before leaping next to me._

_"Somethings possessed her body, she isn't doing this on her own will. She wouldn't do such a thing. And look at her eyes," they seemed to get darker every second I glanced at her, almost like she was drowning and getting further away from reality._

_"We have to hurry. Soon she'll be completely out of our reach and we'll have no choice. Clove! Wake up!" the brown puffball stood still, her eyes flashed a little lighter for a split second when Arthur called out._

_"Clove please stop! Come back to reality!" I practically screamed, the young girl's eyes slowly got lighter, eventually the normal blue they were meant to be. She still stood frozen to that spot. Darkness flowed out of her mouth like blood and she passed. She was in hospital last time I saw her and I soon learnt that she was in a coma, never to wake again apparently._

Meta knight finished explaining and sighed, sinking into his seat alittle.

"Sorry," Fumu wimpered. Meta knight just shrugged.

"I've lost many friends in my time of war. You know of three of them now,"

"Knuckle joes father, Jecra. Silica's mother, Garlude and now a close friend of yours, Clove," he nodded in agreement. Fumu sighed, she had only lost one person in her life, she hoped she wouldn't lose a second.

"Only time will tell when someone else you know passes on. Nobody knows of their time of dying," Fumu nodded, yawning a little.

"Go get some sleep Fumu, you'll need it," she shook her head.

"One more question. Do you know what happened back in the village. Some of the villagers were...half dead and wouldn't answer when we spoke, what was going on?" she asked finally.

"The demon I spoke of in the story I just told you. I believe it was the same thing, but many, many of them attacked all at once. I'm not sure how so many could get there without me noticing,"

"They were just like black clouds of smoke right?" he nodded, she gulped. "Uh oh," his expression looked as though he was asking 'what happened?'

"I walked past the throne room one day, I saw Dedede and Escargoon trying to fiddle with the monster transmitter and after a loud bang, a heap of black smoke came out of the machine. I thought it was just smoke from the broken machine, but I thought something was strange about it. It was the demon beast you spoke of,"

"I see," Meta knight sighed as Fumu wimpered.

"You didn't know it was a demon at the time, you thought it was just smoke from the transportation device. It wasn't your fault," she sighed nodding in agreement.

"get some sleep Fumu, you need it," she nodded climbing off the chair. She sat back in her corner and closed her eyes, this time, managing to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Meta knight glanced out the window into deep space, stars passed by slowly as he took in the scenery. Considering it made Fumu feel a little better and allowed her to sleep he considered maybe it was a bad idea to tell that story of all of them. It brought back most of the pain. He gritted his teeth and slammed his hand on the control panel, he heard some sparking, he looked to see he busted one of the buttons.

"Crap, bad idea," he tapped the button lightly and tried lifting it, it wouldn't budge.

_"having trouble, Meta knight?" _ he whirred around and saw an image of Clove standing there, smiling peacfully.

"what?" he thought he was just tired, he hadn't had much sleep lately so it was probably fatigue catching up with him. He shook his head and continued trying to fix the button.

"Godamn this thing," he decided to leave the button for a bit, watching the outside on space, oh how this reminded him of the time he was in the army. The war had ended but the demons still lurked, searching for new owners or people to murder. Meta knight hoped he would find the main star ship soon. The endless darkness of space surrounded the small ship they were in, making it feel crowded.

Upon looking out the windscreen he saw a large ship of metal, a large star made of gold encrusted on the front.

"There he is," he glanced back and saw that everyone was asleep still. He recieved a signal from the ship above.

"Who is this?" someone called through all the static. Of all the work he did on the small cradle he forgot about the radio transmitions.

"This is sir Meta knight, please allow my entry, I need to speak to sir Arthur,"

"R-roger that!" the voice replied, Meta knight then spotted the hanger of the ship opening. He pioleted the ship into it and landed safely. He opened the door and walked out, only to be greeted by a familier face.

"Yo! hows it goin MK?" the hot pink puffball asked.

"Nice yo see you again too Falspar, please be quiet, I have some friends in my ship whom are sleeping at the moment. It was a long journey and they are quite exhausted of events that occured earlier,"

"Quit speakin so formal!" he grabbed Meta knight and gave him a noogie.

"Glad to...see you haven't changed...Falspar.." Meta knight mumbled in between breaths. Inside the ship Fumu yawned, waking from her soft slumber. She heard Falspar and Meta knight conversing outside. She only knew Meta knights voice, the other she was delerious to. She wandered out of the ship and Falspar took notice.

"OMG FUMU-TAN OF DE STARS!" he called out, Fumu blushed and hid behind the ships door, Meta knight simply facepalmed.

"She is a friend of mine Falspar, she recently lost her whole family, including her younger brother. And it's best to not bring THAT show up in front of her," he said comically. Fumu had the urge to yell at him but she couldn't be bothered at all.

"Nice to meet you," she walked out of the ship and bowed slightly.

"Aww, don't tell me you're all formal like this stick in the mud!" she giggled at what he called Meta knight.

"Well this is my first time meeting a star warrior and actually know they are one," Falspar looked at her confused.

"She met me and Kirby and didn't know that either of us were star warriors at the time, then she found out and it didn't bother her," he explained. Falspar understood this time.

"Well then nice to meet ya hotshot," Fumu blushed as he finished, Meta knight simply chuckled.

"You do know she's only 14 right?" Meta knight said "And that isn't in our ages, Cappies age differently," Falspar nodded, Fumu coughed in an attempt to put all that behind them.

"So, Meta knight what are we doing here anyway, you never told us what,"

"I was thinking that maybe we could stay here a bit and research on what happened, see if there's anything we can do. If there isn't anything then we're going to need to find a new place to stay,"

"Oh, now I understand," she said, leaning on the ship.

"Are the others asleep still?" Meta knight asked, Fumu nodded.

"As far as I know, want me to wake them?"

"Only Sword and Blade please Fumu, the others can sleep longer," Fumu nodded and rushed back into the interior. She paused in front of the two armoured people. She poked at their armour.

"Hey?...Sword...Blade...wake up..." they still completely ignored her.

"oi! Wake up!" she yelled, then suddenly covered her mouth, Tokkori yawned and flapped about a little, everyone else still slept. Fumu looked at them in annoyance. She kicked at their feet and finally they woke up.

"What was that for?" Blade asked.

"You two refused to wake up, no matter what I did. Meta knight needs you outside. We've landed on the Starwarriors ship," Blade stood and streatched.

"Ookay then...Thanks Fumu. C'mon sword," he started draggin him out.

"I can walk! hey!" Blade simply laughed as he continued dragging him and eventually out the ship. Fumu followed behind and grabbed his feet, he was completely off the floor now.

"Put me down!" They put him down outside the ship, he sat up and glared at the two of them, Fumu giggled and Blade just looked at him.

"Oh come on Sword, I needed to get you back for the time you decided to take a photo of me with a teddy bear and showed sir Meta knight," Meta knight watched the two squarrel and chuckled.

"Straighten up you two," They stood up and straightly next to eachother.

"These two knuckleheads are my knaves, Sword and Blade. This is Sir Falspar, a good friend of mine who I trained with when I was young," the two saluted to Falspar.

"Not more stick in the muds! Come on! don't you have anyone who isn't formal?"

"Will you lot shaddup out there!?" the green bird was awake, he flew out of the ship and sat on Fumu's head.

"We're trying to sleep back there and all we can hear is crap about formalities,"

"Bout time! You're my kinda guy!" Falspar grinned. "what's your name bloke?"

"Tokkori, who the hell are you?"

"Falspar, bout time someone without any formalities came out!"

"Yeah yeah, just be quiet there's three more sleeping back there,"

"What did you bring the whole country with you Meta?"

"No, these are the SURVIVORS of an incident at our planet. Where's Arthur? I need to discuss it with him,"

"He's in his office, you know the one right?"

"Yeah, Fumu I want you to come with me, the others can all stay here at the ship," Fumu nodded and walked next to Meta knight as they passed down the corridores. Other warriors walked past and glanced at them, a few said a quick hi to Meta knight as they walked past.

"Wait out here Fumu," he said as he walked into a door, Fumu stood outside the door, leaning on the wall and watching several people walk past. Minutes passed, she sighed.

"well well, looks like you've survived well enough," Fumu looked up to see someone a little shorter then her in a black cloak of some sort, a tiny part of green fringe sticking out.

"hm?" she looked at him, noting the fringe, here eyes widened as he grabbed her neck and shoved her against the wall, she coughed and spluttered, grabbing at his hand as it choked the life out of her.

"T-tu...fff..what..." her vision was going blurry as she kicked.

"OI!" someone yelled as a pink ball leapt forward and pushed the kid over, making him lose his grip on Fumu. The young girl sat up and looked at her savior. Her eyes widened again, not out of fear this time, but out of surprise. Another person came up behind her and helped her up.

"You okay dere Fumu?" she nodded, recognising who it was, she was overjoyed.

"Joe! Yeah i'm fine, I think," Fumu looked back at the masked pink marshmellow on the ground, wrestling Tuff.

"Why would you attack your own sister like that!?" he asked, pinning him down, he stayed quiet, mumbling something, but the puff took no notice. Fumu wimpered looking at her brother.

"Tuff, I thought you were dead! You told me to leave you in that fire and...now you're..'wimper' trying to kill me," She started crying quietly.

"You left me to die! I asked you not to leave! And what do you do!? You leave me! I Was saved by someone else! And you wouldn't believe who!" he cried. "And I want revenge," he threw the masked warrior off and practically leapt at Fumu, she braced herself as Joe stood forward, blocking the boys way. Tuff stopped, he grinned.

"alright, if that's how you want to be," he put his hand up, a large black scythe appeared in his hand almost 3 times his size, he gripped it tight, about to slash forward with it.

SLASH!

The scythe was blocked, by another weapon, a sword of some sort.

"Silica!" Fumu cheered, she was standing in front with a sword, two guns pinned at her belt.

"What is wrong with you Tuff?" she cried, watching him press the scythe forward. He leapt back, hearing the door almost opening, he stepped back and held the scythe away. He watched Meta knight and Sir Arthur walk out.

"Tuff!" Meta knight cried, he saw Fumu wimpering, crying in fear and Silica with her sword drawn, a masked pink ball standing behind Tuff and glaring while Knuckle Joe helping Fumu stay standing. This was an awkward Moment, Tuff glared at Meta knight before slowly falling apart and dissapearing in front of them.

"Don't think i'll forget, dearest sister. I'm coming for you and don't you forget it!" he dissapeared in a flash. Fumu gritted her teeth. That death threat really seemed to bother her. She fell onto the ground on her unreal knees.

"Tuff..." she bit her lip,Joe ruffled the young girls hair in an attempt to cheer her up. She put on a fake smile and stood up, wiping the tears out of her eyes. The pink warrior walked up to the girl.

"Fumu are you okay?" he asked, she nodded.

"Yes i'm fine, might I ask who you are?" the warrior sighed.

"Do I really look THAT different with this mask on," he pulled it off and showed his face, his blue eyes and hot pink cheeks showed, Fumu gasped and practically leapt forwards.

"kirby, oh my god...I didn't even realize it was you," she hugged him tightly, he stroked her back, she snuggled him.

"You can let go now Fumu, c'mon please you're embarassing me!" she giggled and let go.

"Sorry, I got carried away. I just haven't seen you in so long," she blushed, looking at him. "you've grown. So much,"

"So have you Fumu," he smiled.

"I have to interupt this lovely reunion, but Kirby we have something we need to tell you," he nodded and quickly clipped his mask back on.

"we'll catch up later Fumu, Kay?" she nodded, rushing off. Knuckle Joe followed along as well as Silica, Fumu decided to hurry after them since she had nowhere else to go. They mainly disscussed the previous events that had occured, besides the odd little question that someone would ask. They had already explained the supposed cause of deaths and what they think had happened. Fumu tried her best to block out the sound she could hear, she didn't want to resurface what had occured.

Upon walking through the halls a puffball, quite a few years younger then Meta knight, walked out of a library with a tonne of books, Meta knight and Arthur were so distracted talking that they didn't realize, Meta knight whacked into the girl, knocking her over.

"Oh i'm so sorry," she wimpered and picked the books up quickly. Meta knight froze, his eyes set on the girl.

"Clove..."

"Hm? how do you know my name? Sir Arthur who is this?" Meta knights heart sunk.

"This is Meta knight, you two were good friends before the 'incident',"Arthur said.

"Oh, i'm so sorry Meta knight. When I was in a coma I was in it for so long I forgot just about everything, a part of my brain had shutdown and when I woke up over 100 years later that part practically rebooted and wiped itself like a computer. I'm so sorry if I don't remember you," she bowed as an apology.

"It's okay,"

"Actually Clove, you and Meta knight were so close you could have been brother and sister. Most people thought of you that same way. You always trained together, whether you broke the rules or not for being different genders, studied together and sat most tests with eachother. You did practically everything together. But then the coma happened you were drawn a blank,"

"We were that close...I'm sorry I don't remember you properly, i'm really sorry,"

"Stop apologising already, it's okay," Fumu smiled, knowing that one of his closest friends were alive, however the relationship between the two was destroyed and now they had to start anew. It was almost like she was a completely different person to Meta knight.

"Clove, could you please Take this young lady to the hanger please, she's probably bored to death of our chattering," the puffball nodded and motioned for Fumu to follow. She nodded, waving her quick goodbye to Meta knight and Kirby.

"So kiddo, what's your name?" she asked.

"Fumu. Nice to meet you Clove," she bowed slightly, Clove just grabbed her hand and hurried a little.

"What's the rush!?"

"I'm supposed to be studying at the moment, before I was in a coma I knew what I needed for the acadamy exams. Now I've forgotten everything so I have to restudy and redo my classes. I don't really remember Meta knight, but all I know is that I attacked him and couldn't stop my self, that's the only thing I remember," She led Fumu across a large hall and pointed her down a set of stairs that led her back to her begining. She spotted the ship with the others, still chatting away with Sir Falspar. Fumu walked past them and sat inside, none of them seemed to take any notice, Clove followed down to make sure she made it alright and stood with Falspar.

"Ey there plant!" he chuckled aloud and put an arm over he shoulder.

"For the last time Falspar, It's Clove!" she giggled.

"You stil studying?" he asked, noticing the large pile of books.

"Yeah, my final exam is tomorow and i'll get to finally graduate...Again," she giggled again. "I better get going, the library will be closing soon and my room isn't the ideal place to study,"

"there's a LIBRARY on here!?" Fumu asked.

"Yeah, it has almost every book in the world in almost every language," Clove walked off, her boks in tow.

"Oh man, that sounds awsome," Fumu sighed.

"Go on then Fumu, Meta knight shouldn't mind if your with a friend of Falspars," Blade motioned for her to go, she smiled before hurrying after Clove.


End file.
